This invention relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and, more specifically, to blades used within turbine engines.
Blades for gas turbine engines, during use, are subjected to substantial stresses caused by centrifugal force imposed on the blades by the rotation of the engine rotor. In addition, gas turbine engine blades are also subjected to extensive thermal cycling. As a result, such blades may be subject to creep at least along the lengthwise dimension of the blade, and possibly in other dimensions as well, which can lead to unacceptable changes in the blade dimensions and/or premature failure. Other engine components are also subject to creep from imposed forces and thermal cycling. Existing engine designs are created to accommodate a specified amount of creep in their components. The challenge is to determine when any particular component should be removed from service.
While it is presently believed to be impossible to completely eliminate creep, it would be desirable to develop a method of manufacture and testing of turbine blades that will enable the creep capability (the rate and conditions under which creep will occur) of a given turbine blade design to be determined.